Such an insert for a money drawer is already known from German Utility Pat. No. G 83 10 732. This insert can be divided by insertable lengthwise or transverse partial walls into a plurality of compartments and thus offers the capability of arranging coins or bills or other currency by their differing values or sizes. The division into different compartments can be varied, so that their size can be changed. For this the lengthwise partial walls can be inserted between the transverse partial walls with various mutual spacings. The insert may be removed as a whole from the money drawer of a cash register for example, in order, for example, to put the supply of cash on hand under lock and key at another place at the end of a business day. The known insert shows relatively large surface dimensions for a given useful surface area. For carrying the insert including cash on hand away, it would be desirable for the insert to have only comparatively small surface dimensions. Also it would be desirable for the insert to have only a relatively small base areas for storing the insert in a night safe for example. Moreover, for ergonomic reasons the operating of cash registers requires that the drawers have very short opening paths. Short opening paths are achieved in this case for a given useful surface area of the money drawer, and thus of the cash insert, by comparatively wide money drawers or money inserts of small depth. For broad drawers with a small depth, however, there is generally a problem that they tilt slightly when opening and thus do not ensure a trouble-free and easy operation. Accordingly, a cash insert is desirable which shows smaller surface dimensions than those of the state of the art and in which the available useful surface area is not substantially limited.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to supply an insert for a money drawer which, for the same given useful surface area and width, nevertheless shows a considerably reduced depth as compared with the state of the art.